yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiyo Casella/100 Questions
Please tell us your name. * I'm Chiyo Casella. * When is your birthday? * * Your blood type? *O Negative * Please tell us your three sizes? * ..pedophile * Tell us about your family composition. * My older sister, Odessa, and two younger sisters, Mia and Sue. * What's your occupation? * I'm a student.. * Your favourite food? * I don't know.. * Favourite animal? * No idea * Favourite subject? * Gym! * Dislike subject? * Ugh... math, language.. any subject this gives me a shitload of homework.. * Is there a boy you've been thinking about? * ...D-definatley n-not! * Do you enjoy school? * Eeehh.. * Are you in any school clubs? * Definitely sports! * What's your motto? * I don't have one, yet... * Your special skill? * Well, I very great at swimming and running. * Tell us about your treasure? * My rewards for my hard work! * Describe yourself in a single word? * U-uhh...? * Your forte? * Sports * Your shortcomings? * I-I'm a bit scared of what others think of me, I do admit.. * Places in your memories? * Umm... a beach? * What is your favourite drink? * Same as food, I don't know.. * How good can you swim? * Very well. * Your timing in 50-meter race? * I don't remember.. * Your hobby or obsession? * ..Like I've said before, it's sports * Disliked food? * Nah, I don't think so.. * Anything you want most currently? * For my team to be in the championship league * Afraid of heights? * Definitely not! * Dislike thunder? * Nope! * Rainy or sunny? * Sunny because rainy weather can mess with my games. * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? * Traditional. * What do you eat for breakfast? * Oatmeal. * Do you believe in ghosts? * No.. * Can you play any musical instruments? * I'm terrible at playing instruments.. * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? * Outdoors, duh! * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? * Ugh.. yes! * Do you have a cellphone? * I'm pretty sure most of the people in Akademi have a phone.. * How long is your commute to school? * I run to school, so about...5 minutes?. * Do you have more friends than most? * No cuz' I only have four cuz' most people don't like how I get "triggered" a lot. * Your favourite sports? * Well, I really like swim the best. * How good can you cook? * Uhhh....I burn food.. * Favourite colours? * Blue..I guess * Anything you can never forgive? * uhhhhhhhhhhhh...... * How tall are you? * 5'1 * Shoe size? * 6 * Your dreams? *To become a professional athlete of course! * Do you have any marriage desires? * ..N-no! * Do you dislike hot drinks? * Not really. * Do you like bitter coffee? * Never tried it. * Bed time? * 8:09 PM * Wake up time? * About 3:04 AM..I think?. * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? * Futon * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? * ..Sort of.. * Do you have any tips on losing weight? * Well, just look up some tips for heathy food choices... * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? * Warm soba. * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. * Right * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. * I don't know.. * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. * I got injured during a track meet. * What's the name of your school anthem? * Nooo idea * What's your favourite flower? * Poppies are cool * What's your favourite saying? * I may win and I may lose but I will NEVER be defeated! -Emmit Smith * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? * 力 伾 匆 滾 * What comes to mind when you think about spring? * Steven sneezing. * And summer? * Swimming and running... * What about fall? * Leaves in my shoes * And then the winter? * Stay inside. * If you had a time machine, where would you go? * To...uh see all of the worlds famous athletes * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? * What is manga? (I'm so triggered right now Chiyo D:) * What's your allowance? * I don't need thieves! Next question! * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. * I'm scary. * What are your hobbies? *I already told you that.. * Tell us your weight. * 104 lbs. * What are you capable of? * Sports * What do you wear when you go to bed? * Just a shirt * Has anyone ever asked you out? * U-uhh yeah?? But I don't know if Steve was joking or not?? * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? * I'd never believe something like that! * Tell us about your daily routine. * Wake up, eat cereal, take a shower, brush teeth, run around, and run to school. * What is something you always carry with you? * Goggles * Western food? Japanese food? * I like both I guess?? * How do you commute to school? * Didn't I say running? * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? * I take a shower. I mean, I always get stinky when I exercise.. * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? * I eat cereal.. * Where are you living right now? * In a house, you stalker * What kind of place is it? * A house! * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? * I've got in the competition swim team. * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? * I don't remember. * Do you like roller coasters? * Yeah * How's your eyesight? * Average * What's your favourite holiday? * I don't know * What job do you have in school? * I'm an athlete?? * What do you do in your freetime? * I go for a jog. * How long do you study every day? * Not very long.. * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? * ...Uhh.. my only 4 best friends... * To give advice? * Same as above * What do you do on the weekends? * Exercise and chat with friends * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? * ...Uhhh a human? * Are the school rules really strict? * Ughh... yeah! * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? * I bring a bento to school. * How many friends do you have? * I have 4 best friends, including my sister, Odessa. * Do you take any detours when you go home? * No. * Are you interested in any actors? * No * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? * ...Eh.. Category:100 Questions